All Is Found
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: Elsa y Anna son hermanas pero no se conocen y viven en diferentes Reinos,Anna en Arendelle y Elsa con los Northuldra,¿que hará el destino para volver a juntarlas? Ya que al final...El pasado tiene sus maneras de regresar
1. Prologo

DISCLAIMER:La historia de Frozen y sus personajes no me perteneces,espero disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Prologo**

Era media noche.

En el Reino de Arendelle nevaba, había escarcha en las ventanas por donde se veía la aurora boreal que iluminaba el cielo nocturno con sus bellos colores

El castillo del reino estaba en total silencio, hasta que este se rompió por un llanto, ya que en una pequeña y cómoda habitación se encontraba la Reina Iduna que tenía en brazos a una linda bebe recién nacida con escasos rubios platinados.

Era la noche del nacimiento de la Princesa Elsa de Arendelle, había un ambiente de gran felicidad y que aunque aun no se sabía, el destino le iba dar a Elsa un hermoso don que le ayudaría a descubrirse a ella misma.

Esta es su historia…

Una historia dos hermanas.


	2. Capitulo 1: Separacion

DISCLAIMER:La historia de Frozen y sus personajes no me perteneces,espero disfruten la lectura

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Separación.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

Esa simple pregunta sirvió para despertar a la pequeña Princesa Elsa,era una noche linda pero ella no sabía que pronto iba a convertirse en la peor noche de su corta vida…

Todo comenzó así…

La había levantado su hermana menor, la Princesa Anna, que quería ir a jugar…ya que Elsa tenia un secreto: tenia magia! Y ella podía crear cualquier cosa con hielo y nieve...y eso era algo que le encantaba ya que la magia de Elsa creaba los mejores muñecos de nieve

Asi que esa noche sin dudar bajaron al salón principal para jugar, Elsa había creado un paraíso invernal perfecto para jugar, pero en el momento que Anna saltaba la magia de Elsa la golpeo en la cabeza

-Tranquila, Anna...estarás bien-le decía Elsa asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le gritaba a sus Padres que llegaron de inmediato

El Rey Agnarr y la Reina Iduna ,los padres de Elsa y Anna ,miraron la escena horrorizados, fueron hacia las niñas y notaron que Anna se sentía cada vez mas helada

–Agnarr tenemos que actuar rápido…-dijo Iduna mientras intentaba calmar a la pequeña Elsa

-Lo se…pero que podemos hacer?

-Los trolls de la montaña

Eso llamo la atención de Elsa, en Arendelle había muchas historias sobre los trolls de las montañas pero en casi todas ellos eran tramposos y causaban más problemas de los que arreglaban…eso asusto mas a Elsa que creaba nieve a su alrededor sin querer…pero antes de que pudiera preguntar mas a su Padre que había salido del salón corriendo para regresar con un mapa en manos

Y lo siguiente fue muy caótico….prepararon los caballos (El rey llevaba a Anna en brazos y la Reina llevaba a Elsa) y se dirigieron lo más pronto a un valle que les indico el mapa, al principio Elsa solo vio rocas pero de un momento a otro se empezaron a mover mostrando a los trolls ,que susurraban cosas como: "El rey!","La Reina"

-Necesitamos su ayuda, es sobre mi hija!...-grito el Rey y un Troll viejo se acerco

-Le ayudaremos Rey…que necesita?

El Rey le explico rápidamente lo que paso, y la expresión del troll se hizo muy seria y dijo:

-Solo hay una solución: hay que borrar los recuerdos de la magia

-¿Olvidara mi magia?-Pregunto Elsa muy triste

-Si, pequeña… tu magia es bella, pero también es muy fuerte y si te sales de control, aunque sea un poco podrías ser muy peligrosa, incluso hay personas con malas intenciones que darían lo que sea para obtener ese poder o quitártelo…así que es mejor que tú y tu hermana se separen hasta que tú puedas tener tu magia bajo control total y estés totalmente protegida

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Anna es mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana!-dijo Elsa y volteo a ver a sus Padres que parecían estar en shock- por favor, no nos separen…

-No hay otra opción…es mejor que olvide-dijo el Troll mientras se acercaba a Anna y la empezaba a curar con una magia extraña hasta que la expresión de Anna cambio, ya estaba tranquilamente dormida en los brazos del Rey y hasta recupero su color

-Pero son muy chicas…se necesitan una a la otra-dijo la Reina Iduna, abrazando a Elsa mientras el troll negaba con la cabeza

-Tienen que ser fuertes, es la única manera de proteger a sus hijas y al Reino…además también borraría la memoria de Elsa (incluso la de Reino), ella estaría más tranquila así…

Esas palabras eran lo peor para Elsa: ella no quería olvidar a Anna!

En ese momento el Rey le dio a Anna a la Reina y se acerco a Elsa, quitándose un collar que traía (Era un dije hermoso con el símbolo de Arendelle que le había dado su padre,el Rey Runeard y que usaba para darse fuerza en momentos difíciles como este ) y se lo puso a Elsa con mucho cariño, mientras la Reina desviaba la vista para no ver la escena

-Se fuerte mi pequeña, recuerda que aunque ahorita olvides el pasado tienes maneras de regresar…y en su momento entenderás todo…y tu y tu hermana estarán bien, te lo prometo

-Pero, papá…

-Elsa, confía en mí…

Elsa asintió aun con lágrimas y se acerco al troll que hizo la misma magia, pero con mas potencia y fuerza, haciendo que se quedara dormida en los brazos de la Reina, una vez terminado, los trolls volvieron a su forma de roca dejando un ambiente muy triste

-Agnarr,como las separaremos? Es muy cruel -pregunto la Reina

-Pero es para protegerlas, cariño…nosotros también tenemos que ser fuertes

-¿Pero cómo?

-Habrá que tomar medidas drásticas…ahorita incluso el Reino olvido todo…y es mejor que sea así

Iduna suspiro, ella quería que sus hijas estuvieran bien ,quería protegerlas y si se tenía que sacrificar por ellas, lo haría sin dudarlo ..ese pensamiento le ayudo a tomar una decisión definitiva

-Lo sé…y creo que ambos sabemos que tengo que hacer,Agnarr...

-¿De que hablas,Iduna?-Repentinamente el tono del Rey era temeroso y lleno de dudas

-Tengo que regresar con los Northuldra, ahí Elsa y yo estaremos bien mientras ella aprende de su magia

Al Rey no le agrado la idea pero al final Iduna lo convenció

Esa misma noche Iduna ,junto con la pequeña Elsa, se iría con los Northuldra una tribu del norte donde la Reina tenía familia y donde estaba segura que podía manejar el tema de la magia de Elsa mejor que nadie...Todo esto mientras el Rey se quedaría con la pequeña Anna…Ambos se convencieron que la separación no duraría mucho, que mientras tanto buscarían respuestas a la magia de Elsa, y que era lo mejor para sus pequeñas hijas,para que ellas tuvieran una vida totalmente feliz.

No sabían cuanto se equivocaban…

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 2:Los Northuldra

DISCLAIMER:La historia de Frozen y sus personajes no me perteneces,espero disfruten la lectura

Gracias por sus reviews,espero seguir atrapando su curiosidad ;)

* * *

Capitulo 2

Los Northuldra

Habían pasado varios años después del accidente.

Ese día Elsa se había despertado muy temprano, una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña ya que le gustaba ver el color que tomaba el rio cuando empezaba de día…era muy triste que en el Bosque Encantado no se viera el cielo, Elsa soñaba ver los colores del cielo al amanecer

"Un día lo veras y entenderás todo, cariño" recordó la respuesta de su madre cuando le hacía preguntas sobre el mundo exterior de la niebla

¿Pero que tenía que entender?

Ella deseaba aventuras y libertad, no tener fronteras para conocer el mundo y ver las estrellas, a veces le daba sensación de estar encerrada

Lo más gracioso es que desde que tenía memoria esos eran los pensamientos de Elsa…como si no perteneciera al Bosque Encantado totalmente, incluso a veces sentía que le faltaba algo pero no sabía que…

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras veía la tranquila agua del rio, pero que por un momento le pareció ver el rostro de… un caballo? Bueno, quizás ya el encierro en el Bosque la estaba volviendo loca…

-Que más da…-dijo Elsa suspirando, al final de cuentas sabia que no podía salir, no importara cuanto lo quisiera, incluso tenia límites, no podía ir muy al oeste del Bosque, según su abuela Yelena (líder de los Northuldra) había enemigos en ese lugar…

Pero en ese momento una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sabia que estabas aqui,Elsa! –Era Honeymaren,una amiga de Elsa desde la infancia

-Como siempre…me necesitabas para algo?

-Si! Yelana te está buscando...dice que no va permitir que hoy te la pases de vaga y a lo que veo es lo que planeabas hacer

Elsa soltó una risa mientras Honeymaren se sentaba a su lado

-Bueno, siendo honestas..Mi abuela siempre piensa que soy vaga

-Aja...¿ pero entonces que haces todo el día?

-Oye! Practico mis poderes!

-Eso esta bien, pero sabes que si no estás mi hermano Ryder tiene que hacer las cosas y pues..el….ya sabes…es un poco…

-¿Nervioso?

-Exacto! Más si esta Yelana vigilándolo…lo regaña mucho

-Como a todos… –bromeo Elsa

Ella quería mucho a su abuela Yelana, después de la muerte de su madre hace 6 años ella la había criado con mucho cariño y además la había apoyado mucho(sobre todo para practicar su magia de hielo)...aunque a veces podría ser muy estricta (imaginaba que eso era algo natura al ser la líder)

En ese momento se escucho un grito, era Ryder, el hermano de Honeymaren y también amigo de la infancia de Elsa que corría muy asustado

-Cuidado! Renos sueltos!

Y efectivamente, había renos sueltos…Muchos renos sueltos que iban hacia ellos!

Y Elsa tenía que actuar rápido! Asi que tomo su lanza que tenía a su lado…que aunque no la necesitaba, se le hacía practica (además que todos los Northuldra protectores las usaban) y sin más, salto impulsándose con un poco de su magia hasta llegar a la rama de un árbol grande, de ahí pudo ver mejor la situación y creó poco a poco un muro de hielo para calmar a los renos…cosa que funciono muy bien!

-Excelente Elsa! –Le grito Honeymaren mientras Elsa bajaba del árbol…

Honeymaren estaba muy emocionada como cada vez que Elsa usaba su magia…Mientras tanto Ryder (ya más tranquilo) veía a los renos, preguntándoles si estaban bien…eso molesto a Honeymaren

-Oye, loco! Preocúpate por nosotras no por los renos!

-Ustedes están bien! Ellos me necesitan más-le contesto Ryder como si fuera lo obvio, haciendo que Honeymaren pusiera los ojos blanco

Eso hizo reír a Elsa, le hubiera encantado tener un hermano o una hermana, sería lindo pelearse con alguien y que aun así te apoyara hasta el final…

-Bueno, a todo esto…como se te escaparon los renos, Ryder?-le pregunto a pesar que ya suponía la respuesta

-Querían pasear y pues…todo se salió de control

-Lo suponía…y si sabes que mi abuela te va a regañar, verdad?

-No le digan! Me dijo que si hacia algo mas…me mandaría con los gigantes de tierra!

La expresión de terror de Ryder hizo reír a Honeymaren y lo único que le dijo fue

-Fue un placer conocerte hermanito!

Al final decidieron que no le dirían nada a Yelena,no creían que cumpliera su amenaza, pero era mejor no arriesgarse…

Además hoy era noche de historias frente a la fogata, una tradición que le encantaba a Elsa! Ya que una noche a la semana se juntaban todos para contar historias o leyendas de Los Northuldras, y de hecho las historias favoritas de Elsa eran las de los espíritus de la naturaleza…así que ya estaba un poco impaciente cuando llego la noche pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Yelena ,con su voz dura y enigmática ,inicio una historia diferente que iba así:

_" Hace tiempo los Northuldra vivíamos en armonía con la naturaleza y su magia …los espíritus nos habían bendecido con su ayuda, pero eso cambio cuando vinieron tiempos de cambio, estos vientos trajeron gente de un Reino lejano ,llamado Arendelle, estas personas simularon ser nuestros amigos..su Rey se mostro bondadoso y amable que incluso los espíritus también le mostraron su ayuda y conforme pasaron los días se hicieron nuestros amigos y nos dieron un regalo…Una presa para conectarnos, que al final en vez de ayudarnos nos perjudico ya que lastimaba el bosque y eso enojaba a los espíritus…pero eso no fue todo, lo que derramo la gota final fue un ataque a traición..El Rey de Arendelle con el fin de hablar de los problemas de la presa había invitado a nuestro líder y cuando este estaba distraído lo asesino por la espalda…eso inicio una espantosa guerra donde se perdieron muchas cosas importantes para ambos bandos, incluso también se perdió la vida del Rey de Arendelle...todo esto hizo enfurecer demasiado a los espíritus que como castigo pusieron esta niebla que no nos permite salir, incluso gente de Arendelle quedo atrapada pero para no tener más problemas decidimos estar separados completamente..y así seguirá siendo hasta que los espíritus vuelvan a tener la paz y nos perdonen."_

Elsa se quedo en shock, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa historia...y en si, no era una historia era una explicación!

Una explicación sobre porque no podía salir!

Y ella necesitaba más respuestas, así que en el momento adecuado y sin dudarlo se acerco a su abuela

-Abuela ¿qué fue esa historia?

-No fue una historia, Elsa...fue la verdad de la niebla y de lo que le paso al líder anterior, a tu abuelo, creí que ya estabas lista para escucharla

Había algo en su tono de voz que hizo sentir muy orgullosa a Elsa, como si Yelena considerada que Elsa era alguien de total confianza…no sabía cómo explicarlo bien

-Gracias, abuela...pero tengo algunas dudas…

Yelena soltó una leve risa, y con una sonrisa divertida agrego:

-No esperaba menos de ti...a veces eres demasiado curiosa, en eso eres igual a tu Madre

Elsa se quedo sin habla, era la primera vez que Yelena la compraba de esa manera con su Madre ,era algo muy especial y se lo iba a decir cuando de repente sonó el cuerno del campamento…pasaba algo!

En ese momento Honeymaren se acerco a ellas corriendo y con una expresión muy urgente

-La niebla…alguien acaba de atravesar la niebla

Continuara…


End file.
